Death Note and Love Knights
by BabiCastro
Summary: The girls had a band called Death Note The boys had a band called Love knights They hated eachother, but now, they had to couple out so that a charity foundation could receive 1,000,000 But soon they find that love is only a step away from hate
1. Reality Show and Couple up

The stage was dark, but there was no silence, the crowd was unstoppable, cheering, laughing, singing, and booming. Every single of them was waiting for the same thing, the first episode of the reality show, they knew what was coming, they knew that their favorite bands were going to play , they knew that the _Love Knights_ e the _Death Note_ were going to be in there.

When the lights went on, the crowds sound went wild, but the only people to show up, were the hosts of the show.

-Good night, America – they said with a smile on their face, then walked until they were at the bottom of the stage – We know that you don't want us, so only for you… _Death Note_.

When they appeared with their instruments, the once wild crowd went crazy, but there were ones that were quiet.

-Good night – the girls of the band said, their voice hearable due to the microphones – We know that you love our debut music, so only for you! _Breathe Slow_!

The crowd went quiet for a while, when the soft accords of the music began. Then Barbara's voice was heard, her tone melodic.

_I'm running out of patients  
'Cos I can't believe what the hell  
I'm hearing  
And speaking of hell  
It don't compare to this heat  
That I am feeling_

I love you too much  
It shows  
All my emotions go  
Out of control oh woah woah  
Good for you bad for me  
When I can hardly see  
From the tears that flow oh woah

_**Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**___

_**I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure**_

_Not gonna lie  
Or even try  
You've got my wheel spinning  
And I ain't the one to shoot  
The gun  
'Cos that means you will be  
Winning oh yeah_

I love you too much  
_It shows  
All my emotions go  
Out of control oh woah woah  
Good for you bad for me  
When I can hardly see  
From the tears that flow oh woah_

**Ohh oh ooh  
Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**

I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure

_Somebody better hold me back  
You're lucky I know how to act  
(So lucky ain't gonna attack)  
I'm being calm and cool  
But believe me you  
It's taking everything to just  
Breathe breathe breathe..._

**Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**

**I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure**

Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure

I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure

When the last accord was heard the crowd went wild again, screaming in pure joy. Then the guitarist of the band spoke.

-Which one do you want to hear now? –Bella asked, smiling to her fans.

The crowd was screaming for the music _Somewhere_.

-Your wish will be granted – Barbara said smiling while she heard the first accords of the son, when it come to her part she started singing with a melodic voice.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart_

**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul**

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul**

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to go_****

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul**I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me**

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

Is it you, or is it me?  
I know i said things that i didn't mean  
You should've known me by know  
You should've known me

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong

Cause you're all that i want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe  
---I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

Is it you, or is it me?  
I know i said things that i didn't mean  
You should've known me by know  
You should've known me

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong

Cause you're all that i want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe  
---I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

Is it you, or is it me?  
I know i said things that i didn't mean  
You should've known me by know  
You should've known me

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong

Cause you're all that i want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe  
---

The hosts walked into the stage laughing and clapping, the band members walked to them, smiles on their faces while they waved to the crowd.

-Now that _Death Note_ played, let's welcome the other band… _Love Knights_! – said the hostess with a big goofy grin in her face. The five elements of the band appeared like the girls had appeared.

-Good Night – screamed the vocalist smiling wide – For our first music we'll play _Living Out All The Rest_.

The crowd went quiet as the first accords were heard, and then the vocalist's voice could be heard, with its husky tone.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_****

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest 

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made_

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
  
**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

All the girls on the crowd started giving girlish screams, saying things like: "marry my", "let me touch you", "love you", but they all went quiet when another group of accords started.

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me in the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms  
It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last_

**I'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right now!  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive! **

_I'm at war with the word 'cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold  
When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again_

**I'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right now!  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive!  
**  
_Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up  
Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up  
In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you!_

_**[Guitar Solo]**_

**I'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right now!  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive!  
Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up  
Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up**

-That was the music _Awake and Alive_! – said the host while the boys walked to their places, in some white sofas, the girls were on black ones, both hosts started walking to the sofas, the woman to the black ones, sitting in the middle of the vocalist and guitarist, and the man next to the guitarist of the boys – Now we will uncover some secrets about your favorite musicians, before finally saying what the challenge will be!

The crowd went wild again screaming and clapping. Both bands looked at each other, sending daggers with their eyes. They were the best bands in the entire world, but they had one thing being a obstacle to their entire success, the other.

-Barbara is _Death Note_'s vocalist, and has a voice that only can be considered angelic – the hostess presented smiling, then she turned to the brunette on her right side – Many of your musics talk about love, so what you think about love?

-It's really simple, Caitlin, I don't believe in anything related to happy love – she said looking at Caitlin with a peaceful look in her face.

-You don't believe in love? – said Caitlin chocked, Barbara shook her head affirmatively – Explain to us.

-I don't believe in eternal loves or relationships. I simply don't believe in nothing regarding any romantic ideas about relations between men and woman. But I believe that people can have good intentions when they consider bonding their lifes and build their own world – she paused for seconds and then continued without smiling – But I know that nobody can keep up with that promises. And I know how it ends… Sorrow, frustration… Total unhappiness.

The studio was silent for a moment, that was until Bella, the guitarist, asked to have a word on the matter, and that was granted.

-I think I have to explain my best friend's opinion – said Bella smiling widely – She grew up in a bad neighborhood, where families were always breaking up, love promises were forgotten in a matter of days. That really toughened her up, poor her.

-Now I see why she acts like that! – said Caitlin smiling adoringly at Bella – So Isabella Swan, it is known that you are actually dating the major football player Mike Newton, what you have to say?

-That what you were saying is totally untrue – said Bella with a smile, she then looked at the crowd – Mike and I were friends at the Forks High School, if you really know about it, the only date we went in our adulthood was two months ago and all of my high school best friends were there, including our managers Angela and Renesmee.

-You just take the fun of it all – said Caitlin with a mocking tone, she then got up and moved to the other three girls – Now we're going to talk with _Love Knights_' vocalist's twin, Jane.

-Hi, there! – said Jane smiling, she then looked at the white sofas, where her twin was – Great to see you, Lec!

-Seems that Jane is the only one that hasn't an hostility towards the _Love Knights_, can I ask you why? – asked Caitlin smiling to the blonde girl.

-Sure, I do have hostility towards them – answered Jane smiling widely at her fans – But I don't have it towards my twin, I mean, oh common, we were conceived together!

-You do have a point – said Caitlin turning to the stunning blonde that wore a silly grin in her flawless face – Now, here is every men's dream, Rosalie Hale. How do you feel about being every guys wet dream?

-It feels great, being appreciated by our fans is a great honor and leaves us really happy! – answered Rosalie with a sweet smile in her luscious red lips – But being every guys wet dream, I don't think so, many men tried to touch my friends in the most awkward places and completely ignored me, so you see my point.

-Of course! – said Caitlin then turning to the last member of the band, a pixie looking girl – Alice Mason is the band's drummer, you are always in the top of the _Best Dressed Girls_ list, how do you feel about it?

-You know what, Caitlin, I don't give a damn about it! – said Alice smiling widely – It's just that I follow every tendency, so of course people would think that I am one of the best dressed girls, but it still makes me feel good.

-We will pass it to you, Tom – said Caitlin with a goofy smile spread on her face while she talked with the _Death Note_'s members.

-Thanks, Caitlin – said Tom while he looked to _Love Knights_ vocalist**, **Alec – So, I don't want to plagiarize my colleague's question, but I have to, almost all of your musics talk about love, and I know that you are the one that write the lyrics, so how do you feel about love?

-That's a hard one, Tom – said Alec smiling to himself, then he looked at the crowd – I believe in love, but I don't believe or like all the lovey-dovey stuff.

-Great to know, now we'll pass to Edward Cullen, the main guitarist of the band! – exclaimed Tom looking at the copper haired man next to him, the beauty and perfection of the man around Tom put him in the shadows, he was barely noticed – So, how is your love life? We all heard about Tania Denali and then there was Kate Withersoot.

-They weren't my girlfriends, we just went out once or twice – said Edward smiling, but it soon fade away when a word coming from the black sofas was heard.

-Player – Bella screamed looking pleased for taking of the crooked smile of Edward's lips.

-I dare you to say that again! – said Edward looking pissed.

-You're…a…PLAYER – said Bella slowly and clearly, giving emphasis to the last word, Edward started taking deep breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose.

-Let's talk a little with Jasper – said Tom looking nervous, he went to sit next to the other blonde guy – Hello, Jasper, what do you think about being famous?

-I find it very tiring – said jasper smiling – But it's very rewarding when we know that our hard work had pay out. The look on our fans' faces is just priceless.

-Okay, now is your turn, Emmet – say Tom turning to the muscled men at his left, Emmet gave him a sheepish green – Why do your band mates call you "Emmet Bear"?

-Because I'm always playing around and the ladies think I'm cute – answered Emmet with a bigger grin in his face, Tom laughed and turned to the red haired man in his right – Sean, you're the youngest member of the band, but you're also considered the wisest, tell me why.

-It's simple – said Sean with a big green, smaller than the one in Emmet's face, but big – I'm the one that always have the right advices to give and they love me for that.

-We're not gay, man – commented Emmet giving an even bigger grin.

At his comment an wave of laugh was heard in the stage, when it started to die, the hosts were at the center of the stage with cards in their hands.

-Now is the time to uncover the challenge that they need to endure in order to one million dollars revert to _Smile Foundation_ – said Tom smiling and then looked at Caitlin – You may do the honors.

-Thanks, Tom – thanked Caitlin open the gold card that was in her hand – The challenge will be…

The seconds that she kept quiet were the worst, the tension was just building, the curiosity almost exploding. Then it was time.

-Spending three months on a flat without leaving and we'll pair them up! – said Caitlin smiling widely, the bands' members were completely shocked – Better, our production already paired them!

The crowd cheered and laughed and screamed, they actually seemed happy to see their favorite bands paired up.

-The first couple and the one that will be in the first floor is… Emmet and Rosalie – said Tom after opening the other gold card, the crowd went wild.

-The next one, that'll be in the second floor is… Jane and Sean – said Caitlin smiling widely.

-In the third floor will be handed to… Bella and Edward – said Tom smiling as widely and Caitlin.

-Fourth floor goes to… Jasper and Alice! – said Caitlin then looked at the band members – So this leaves the last floor to…

-Barbara and Alec – completed Tom, a wave of claps and cheering burst out.

-We now ask them to come to here in order to receive the magnetic card to their apartment and instructions, each week we will have a quest to them to achieve that will be presented in the show! – said Caitlin smiling while they walked to her and Tom.

-And they have to trust each other if they want the one million dollars to the _Smile Foundation_! – said Tom smiling.

-Meet you next week! – they both said in unison.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**LOOOONG chapter! My god, it's like what almost 1910 words, forgetting my comment and the musics, ah, that reminds me:**_

_**Breathe Slow – Alesha Dixon**_

_**Somewhere – Within Temptation**_

_**Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park**_

_**Awake and Alive – Skillet**_

_**Check the musics out, they're pretty cool!**_

_**First twilight story ever, so… be somewhat gentle :D**_

_**Next chapter will be long… It will be the first day as roommates!**_

I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

Is it you, or is it me?  
I know i said things that i didn't mean  
You should've known me by know  
You should've known me

[chorus]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong

Cause you're all that i want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe  
---


	2. Rules and routines

_1__st__ Floor – Emmet & Rosalie_

Rosalie went through the door glaring at the men that was in front of her with a big grin in His face.

-Seems like the hotter ones got paired up – he said wiggling his eyebrows, Rosalie scolded and started walking to the main door.

The door was a bedroom door; the room was decorated in light brown colors, it had the bed covered with a brown blanket, the wood of the furniture was light. The floor was covered by a dark carpet and the windows had really light brown curtains, it was simple, but it was also very stylish and modern.

-And apparently they want us to make hot sex! – he said smiling brightly, she just rolled her eyes.

-I'm just doing this for the foundation's kids – said Rosalie looking around for the wardrobe, when she found it she went to pick up her bags.

-Never thought – said Emmet looking at her from her feets to her head.

-I never thought someone could be so perverted – commented Rosalie rolling her eyes again – You're gonna sleep in the couch, so don't get so excited.

-You don't have the guts to do that to me! – whined Emmet smiling.

-You don't believe? – asked Rosalie with an evil grin – Then watch and cry.

_2__nd__ Floor – Sean & Jane_

-I can't believe that they want us to sleep in the same bed! – screamed Jane walking to the living room with Sean on her tracks, he too seemed to be upset.

-We hate each other, for heaven's sake, our bands are rivals and they do this to us! – complained Sean seating on the light purple couch, as a mather of fact, all the apartment was decorated with various shades of purple and lilac.

-Hey, they let us a note – said Jane looking at the big plasma tv, one of the little things that didn't had a purple or lilac shade – Oh my GOSH!

-What? – asked Sean looking at the note that Jane held – OH MY FUCKING GOD!

_**Welcome to your new house, Jane and Sean!**_

_**Here are some rules that you have to follow, if you don't follow, two hundred thousand dollars will be taken from the million dollars that in the end of the show will be reverted to the **__**Smile Foundation:**_

_**You can't leave the house for anything, unless for your one hour daily practices with the other members of the band and your two hours lessons for the challenge.**_

_**You have to sleep in the same bed, that is essential for the creation of a bond between the two.**_

_**Sunday will be your free days, but you still can't leave the house, some kind of entertainment will be left for you.**_

_**You will have today to prepare yourselves to tomorrow's classes, also tomorrow, the challenge will be revealed, and after that you will have your daily two hours practice for the challenge.**_

_**The groceries will be left in your apartment while you're out, the only thing you need to do is cook or you can just call to some restaurant, you have the numbers on the fridge.**_

_**Good Luck, Caitlin and Tom.**_

-I can't fucking believe that they did this to us! – cursed Sean letting himself collapse on the couch, Jane looked nervous and then went to the bedroom, grabbed something from her purse and then came back. Sean looked at her with a funny face – What's that?

-Pepper spray – answered Jane quietly and calmly, Sean looked at her like she was crazy – Don't worry, I'm not gonna use it on you.

-I'm relieved – said Sean letting out the breath that he had been holding.

-Well, I'm not gonna use it on you if you don't touch me – she said after a while and Sean looked at her with fear on his cute face.

-Never gonna touch you! – he said vehemently, she shook her head content.

-Better if we go and put our clothes in place, don't you think? – asked Jane smiling a little, Sean confirmed, following her.

3rd floor – Edward and Bella

-You're not gonna touch me! – said Bella throwing a vase to Edward, he ducked behind the blue couch, luckily, right on time.

-You're crazy! – screamed Edward letting his head pop from behind the couch, only to have it hid again when Bella threw a plate at him – Stop throwing me things! I already said that I'd rather die than touch you!

-How do I know that you will keep your word? – she asked cautious, another vase on her hands, ready to be thrown at him.

He got up slowly and walked to her with a serious look on his face.

-I can be many things, and you're right, I'm a player – he said admitting what she had called him, he stopped when he was about twenty inches from her – But one thing that my parents taught me was to keep up with what I promise.

Bella could feel his sincerity; she could feel that he would never touch her if she didn't wanted it. She put the vase back in place and signed, the three months were going to be an eternity.

-Ok, I think I'll have to trust you – she said smiling a little, but it looked more like a grimace.

Edward let out a deep breath and then said with a little smile.

-What about doing some rules? – he asked Bella thought a little about it, it looked plausible. They needed rules, hell, they had to live together for three months and they couldn't be trying to kill the other at every second. They had read the note, it was the first thing that they spotted when they entered the apartment, they needed to be at least civil with each other.

-That would be a nice start – she said accepting the invisible contract between the two.

_4__th__ Floor – Jasper & Alice_

-Did you hear some noise? – asked Jasper looking at the pixie looking girl that was on his side looking at the huge plasma, on the tv was some crime soap opera, whose name was _**Bones**_, it was a really good one, and they were quite amused and calm.

She looked at him, then her attention turned to the tv again, but she shook her shoulders and talked in an amused voice.

-I think it was Bella throwing something at your friend – she said laughing a little – Or maybe is Barbara doing the same thing, those girls are really cool, but if you piss them off, you'll better run for your life.

Jasper looked amused and scared at the same time, but laughed. Then something popped out in his mind. Why did they always have to fight? It wasn't like they were kids anymore. But that was how they looked, like kids that where in a big fight for something that wouldn't really last… Fame.  
-Why do we have to have this hostility towards each other? – asked Jasper, Alice looked at him and shook her arms again.

-I dunno – she said – Maybe it's just a way of hiding our admiration for each other, maybe it's hiding fillings, I really don't have a clue and don't care.

Jasper looked puzzled, he never had thought about things in that perspective, maybe it was really a true thing, maybe they did have some sort of admiration for the other group. Only time would say, they had at least three months.

_5__th__ Floor – Alec & Barbara_

-Are you crazy? I could have been seriously injured! – Alec screamed at the petite woman in front of him, she huffed and crossed her arms.

-You're such a drama queen! – she said with her green eyes in flames – I only threw against you a plate or two.

-Made out of porcelain! – he said giving out in frustration, how did the producers of the show expected him to live with that…**thing** – I could have gotten a serious concussion, or a broken rib!

-Spare me! – she said walking to the bedroom they had to share – I know what injures you could have, and let me say, for what I have seen, your skull is pretty thick.

-How could I ever life with you! He voiced his thoughts; she looked at him and paused for a moment.

-Do you know how to cook? – she asked and he looked at her like she was some kind of freak, at least mood swings she had.

-No, never got the time to learn – he answered, then made a quick remark – Why?

-That is the only thing I'll do for you, cook – she said pointing a finger towards him – Everything you mess you clean.

Alec thought for a while, it was better than nothing, and he could see in her that she wouldn't dare to poison him, she wasn't evil enough for it.

-I accept – he said, she looked at him with a playful smile.

-It wasn't a thing for you to accept – she said living him puzzled in their room.

Alec almost slapped himself for thinking that someone like her couldn't be evil.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_1__st__ Floor – Emmet & Rosalie_

When Rosalie and Emmet woke up, they went to the kitchen in an awkward silence, then they saw it, the note Caitlin and Tom said they would leave. Rosalie groaned and went to the note, reading it in her still drowsy voice.

**Good Morning!**

**So, how was your first day together? Hope you didn't have lesions, because your first challenge will take hard work from both!**

**Like we said before, you need to trust your partner, if you don't… the DANCE you will have to do will be a complete fiasco!**

**Remember, practice for the show every day at 10 am and daily band practices at 4 pm!**

**Have fun, Caitlin and Tom.**

Both groaned at the same time, little they knew that in different times all ten of them were making the same sound as they read Caitlin and Tom note.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_Week Practices – Day one_

_Alec & Barbara _

Barbara and Alec entered in the large and well-lighted room. One of the walls had mirrors in it. They saw a blonde woman in the room and she came to them with a smile in her features.

-Hello, my name is Mia Michaels and I'll be your choreographer – she said, they looked at her with closed expressions – Your dance will be a contemporary routine.

-I love contemporany! – Barbara exclaimed smiling widely, Alec had to admit that that smile looked pretty cute.

-Good, but it's a lot of work – Mia warned with a stern smile.

-We'll take it! – Alec and Barbara said in unison.

_Rosalie & Emmet_

Rosalie looked at the men in front of her with a scowl, she really didn't like Emmet, he was just a perverted guy.

-Let's enter before the choreographer starts to think we're dead – Emmet joked, she ignored him and went inside, there was another man, when he saw then he hurried to them with a smile.

-Nice to meet you both! – he said with a smile – My name is Louis Von Amstel and I'll be your choreographer in the Paso Doble routine, and I say to you, it won't be a easy one.

-Just what we n… - Emmet started to say but was cut by Rosalie's elbow.

-Don't mind the jerk here – she said with a smile, she then started to walk with Louis – He can be a child every time!

_Jane & Sean_

Jane smiled to the black haired woman, when she had introduced to them as Sonya Tayeh she had liked her, she seemed such a carefree spirit and she was having a good time listening to her talk about the jazz routine they would have to do. She signed and continued to listen, it would be difficult, she could feel it.

_Alice & Jasper_

Alice never changed her expression as the married couple Tabitha and Napoleon D'umo, a.k.a Nappytabs, explained that she had to pass for a pregnant woman in the hip hop routine. It was simple, something that could be done, but when they started to explain the different moves, her face turned into fear.

_Bella & Edward_

Edward felt fear, fear for himself, damn, he would have to do of her lover! She would kill him! And even had to kiss her, it wouldn't be hard, she was beautiful, but he didn't wanted to have to kiss her!

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_**Finishing it here, god, this one was killing me, sorry for not posting the first show, but I got lazy and…**_

_**Everyone has times like that :D**_

_**Here are the choreographies, if you want to see them go to youtube and search for SYTYCD season 5**_

**Emmet e Rosalie – Paso Doble – Tetsujin –(Brandon and Janine)**

**Jane e Sean – Jazz – Heartbreaker – (Janine and Evan)**

**Edward e Bella – contemporary – If it kills me (the casa nova sessions) – (Jason and Janine)**

**Jasper e Alice – Hip Hop – Halo – (Evan and Randy) **

**Alec e Barbara – Contemporary – Gravity – (Kayla and Kupono)_FAV ONE x3**

_**Second chapter today, the other was for my El Tigre fanfic La Gata x3**_

_**Please answer the poll that is in my profile!**_

_**And don't forget to review! Love you all! (**__**sometimes**__**)**_

_**Babi Castro**_


End file.
